Bakugan Battle Squad
by lightus of the light
Summary: After MS. Lightus looking for his twin Hope and to save her from herself and evil.
1. Character Profile Lightus

**Bakugan Battle Squad**

**Character****Profile: Lightus**

**I don't own Bakugan**

**Name:** Lightus

**Age:** 16

**Gender:** Male

**Family: **Twin Sister Hope

**Appearance:** Black, white and blue jacket, grey top, dark blue jeans, white and red sneakers, a gold spiked chains hanging from belt loop and a gold locket.

**Features:** Large almond shaped gold eyes, black hair, pale/olive skin, lean/skinny frame

**Personality:** Silent, Calm. Cool-minded, Head strong, Organized, Serious and controlled, (Holds a dark secret) Supportive and loyal to friends

**Motto: **The light is with me let's go LightFlame.

**Bakugan: **Guardius LightFlame (Basically a white one)

**Bakugan** **appearence: **A gold humanoid dragon with a gold gem a bit like Drago.

**Mechtogan: **

**Name:** Lighthon

**Shape:** A bit like Zenthon but gold

**Attribute:** Guardius (Gold white one)

**There done**


	2. Character Profile Hope

**Bakugan Battle Squad**

**Character****Profile: Hope**

**I don't own Bakugan**

**Name:** Hope  
**Age: **16

**Gender:** Female

**Family: **Twin Brother Lightus

**Appearence:** Navy blue jeans, black full sleeved turtle neck, a grey half sleeved hoodie which is kept unzipped, black and white sneakers, silver spiked chains hanging from belt loop.

**Features:** Large almond shaped black eyes, heel length black hair, pale/olive skin, lean/skinny frame.

**Personality:** Tomboy. Silent. Calm, Cool-minded. Head strong. Organized. Serious and controlled. (Holds a dark past) Supportive and loyal to friends.

**Bakugan:** Ventus Sky Lark. (can be switched to Darkus attribute)

**Bakugan appearence:** Similar to Skyress because Sky Lark is Skyress's twin brother. But the eye colour is blue and tail feathers resemble that of a peacocks.

**Mechtogan: **

**Name:** Fairy Meadow

**Shape:** A peacock...but less robotic, more like a real creature.

**Attribute:** Ventus/Darkus

**There done**


	3. Bakugan Battle Squad Prequel

**Bakugan Battle Squad**

**Prequel**

**Lightus: I don't own Bakugan**

**(Written by Newborn Hope as the co-writer of this story!)**

_"Tag! You're it!"_  
_The garden was filled with innocent laughter of two young children as they ran around, playing and chasing swallow-tailed or Monarch butterflies. The fence of pansies encircling the garden was at the stage of full-bloom._  
_"I'm gonna catch you this time!"_  
_"Nu-uh!"_  
_"Uh-huh!"_  
_"You can't race me and you know it!"_  
_"Oh yeah? Then once I prove you wrong, I'm gonna tickle you so much that you wont be able to stop laughing forever!"_  
_"Oohhh! Scary!"_  
_Apparently, the two children weren't more than seven years old. But looking closely, one could see that they shared exactly the same physical features. Same height, same frame. What was more interesting was that their faces were exactly alike. Scattered raven bangs (albeit the fact that the girl had her already knee-length hair in a pony tail while the boy had shoulder length hair) flopping into their eyes as they roughly framed their cheeks and black eyes darker than the night sky that twinkled mischievously. Their olive complexion was flushed due to running so much._  
_"Ah-ha! Who's the winner now?!" The boy caught up to his playmate, holding her from around the waist as he started tickling her._  
_"Stop! Stop!" The young girl giggled uncontrollably as she tried in vain to free herself._  
_"Never!"_  
_After a few minutes, the two plopped down on the grass in a heap of laughter, gazing at the clouds floating beyond the vast horizon._  
_"Lightus?"_  
_"Yeah, Hope?" Black eyes moved to meet their reflection._  
_"Don't you wish things would always stay this way"_  
_"Hope..."_  
_"I wish...I wish we always stay like that...together...with each other." Hope was staring at the sky pensively._  
_"We will." Lightus turned towards his twin, "As long as we keep living."_  
_"Why do I feel like time wont let us? That it'll separate you and me?"_  
_"Hope..." Lightus had a determined look in his face as he grabbed his twin's hand, "I promise. As long as I'm alive, I'll never leave you."_  
_And the canvas of sky had the competent brush strokes of an artist as pink, orange, red and gold was spread across the horizon._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_"Mom? Dad?" Her voice was quivering as she whispered brokenly._  
_"According to our resources, it is confirmed that approximately nine casualties have not survived the unfortunate fire accident at a local mall..."_  
_Through the tears, her vision of the news caster was getting blurry._  
_"We will now announce the names of those people. May their souls rest in peace."_  
_Biting her lip nervously, she turned towards the large plasma screen._  
_"Marian Johnson, Steven Ash-ford, Gary Wild, Gwen Sylvester, Aaron and Fleur Storm, Nicholas Walker..."_  
_Her eyes widened drastically as the two names began to echo in her mind, chanting hauntingly._  
_'Aaron and Fleur Storm...'_  
_'Aaron...'_  
_'Fleur...'_  
_'Storm...'_  
_'AARON!'_  
_'FLEUR!'_  
_'STORM!'_  
_She began to lose all her self-control, "MOM?! DAD?!" Her scream echoed with a deafening finality._  
_"Hope!"_  
_Dimly, she was aware of someone holding her tight as she got hysteric, "MOM...DAD..."_  
_"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I came as soon as I got the news...Hope...mom and dad...they're happy now..." Lightus blinked away his own tears as he saw his twin's traumatized expression of pain._  
_Shaking violently in her brother's hold, she tried to muffle her sobs, "Why did they leave us...? HOW COULD THEY?!"_  
_"I'm so sorry..." Lightus kept repeating the words, grabbing his sister protectively._  
_"They left us...all alone..."_  
_"Alone..." Lightus heard the barely audible whisper, "No Hope...we're not alone." He turned her tear stained face to meet his eyes, "We still have each other..."_  
_"I..." She suddenly gripped her brother's hand as if her life depended on it, "Don't leave me...I...I wont be able to live without you...my brother..."_  
_"I wont. I promise." He stroked her hair gently, "I swear Hope...as long as I'm alive, I'll never leave you..."_  
_And diamond stars twinkled on the velvet night sky as they bared witness to the sealed promise._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You left me too...didn't you?" She chuckled softly, gazing at the picture of a handsome teen, "Seems like you couldn't keep your promise after all."  
"Hope?" A dark green and silver ball opened up.  
"Yeah, Sky?" She quickly rubbed her eyes to get rid of crystalline droplets accumulating on the long eyelashes.  
"Shouldn't you be asleep? You have a battle tomorrow morning." Sky Lark hopped over from the nightstand to where she was sitting on her bed.  
"Had a dream." She knew she could always confide in her bakugan about everything.  
"About him again?" Sky Lark glanced at the picture in his brawler's hand.  
"Yeah."  
"Want to talk about it?"  
She shook her head with a sad smile, "Just...old memories from the past. No reason to dig 'em up again."  
"Well..." Sky Lark jumped onto her pillow, "If you want an ear to listen, you know where to find me. I'll always be here by your side."  
"Thanks Sky." She rested her head beside her bakugan, "I still don't know if I deserve it."  
"You deserve to be happy."  
"What if I'm not worth it?"  
"You are worth more than you think."  
"Sky..." Hope looked at her best friend, "He's teamed up with those brawlers. There's a chance I'll be facing off against him someday."  
Sky Lark, having experience with his brawler remained silent as she poured her heart out.  
"I don't think I'll be able to fight him. We're twins after all. What he feels, I feel it too. We depend on each other to stay alive. Yet here..." Her expression was depressed, "I don't want that to happen."  
"You need to let him see your true face. Reveal your identity to him." Sky glanced at the black veil and her hoody. She always kept the hood of the wind breaker over her head and used the veil to conceal her face so that only her eyes would be visible. Her black fingerless gloves lied beside the said articles.  
"I can't." Hope followed her bakugan's gaze, "If I do...he'll hate me forever."  
"But what if he accepts you just the way you are?" Sky Lark objected.  
"What if he doesn't?" She questioned back.  
Sky Lark remained quiet.  
"You know..." She shifted to gaze at the ceiling, "Life is a chess board. We play the game...and either we rule it out or admit defeat. Surrendering is not an option when you're this close to check-mate."  
Sky was aware of his brawler's philosophical nature as he prodded, "And?"  
"One wrong move...and you die. However, one right move...and you conquer victory."  
"But you need to be sure of your next step in order to win the match, correct?"  
"Yes. And I'll be damned if I lose this one."  
"You do realize that you're risking your life in this game..." Sky Lark pointed out.  
"It's the only thing I've got left to bet on." Black eyes held fierce determination.  
As she was drifting off to sleep, she pictured him again.  
_'One day soon, brother...I swear I'm going to get you back.'_

**Lightus: Thanks Newborn Hope**


	4. Bakugan Battle Squad The Battle Squad

**Bakugan Battle Squad**

**The Battle Squad**

**Lightus: I and my co-writer Newborn Hope don't own Bakugan**

Volt POV

"Spectra what are you doing here?" I ask Spectra.

"I'm here to get you out" he tells me.

"Get me out how?" I ask him.

"Come with me then" he tells me, as I start to go with him.

Dan POV

"Shun how did you find me?" I ask Shun.

"Dan I'm a ninja" he tells me.

"Oh" I say.

"Dan you and Drago are needed again" Shun tells me.

Ace POV

"Are we all here now?" I ask as Dan and Shun come in.

"Ace, Gus, Vlot and Keith what are you doing here?" Dan asks everyone.

"We're all here to help the world again" I tell Dan.

"Thank you Ace" someone says as they walk into the room.

"Who are you?" Volt asks him.

"I'm Lightus and this is my Bakugan LightFlame" he tells everyone.

(2 weeks later Lightus room) Lightus POV

"Hope where are you sis" I say to myself.

"Lightus are you ok?" a gold and white ball ask me.

"I'm fine Light" I tell him.

"Lightus you can tell me anything you know" LightFlame tells me, LightFlame is a Guardius Bakugan who always has my back.

"I know Light but if I ever find Hope how will I be able to tell her what happened to my eyes" I tell him, ever since I met him my eyes had been gold not my normal black.

"Lightus why don't you try to Email her" he tells me.

"Ok I'll try to Email Hope" I tell him.

_Hope_

_If you get this meet me at the park at midnight tonight_

_Your brother Lightus_

"Ok Light it's done happy" I tell him.

"Yes I am" he tells me.

**Lightus: Don't forget to R&R**


	5. Bakugan Battle Squad Let the game begin

**Bakugan Battle Squad**

**Let the game begin**

**(Written by Hope as the co-author of this story) **

"Hope?"  
The barely audible whisper reached her ears as she shifted in her deep slumber and mumbled something incoherent.  
"Hope...I'm serious..."  
"Wha...?"  
"Hope, you really need to see this...now wake up."  
"Sky?" Her black eyes opened a crack.  
"Yes. Get up." Sky Lark was present on her desk beside her laptop.  
Sighing irritably, she left the comfort zone of her bed and discarded the sheets on the floor carelessly as she came over to the desk, "What is it?"  
"You have an email."  
"An email...at 5:30 in the morning? Are you kidding me?" Hope turned away from the desk and went for the door.  
"What if it's something important?"  
"Well whatever it is, it can wait."  
Taking a few minutes to refresh, she came back with a glass of apple juice.  
"Want some?" Placing the said glass beside her laptop, she booted up the device.  
"You're always so generous but no, thank you." Sky Lark declined the offer politely, "Now, if you don't mind, I need to make myself useful."  
Hope smiled, "You're so thoughtful, Sky." She clicked on the icon of mail and sipped the juice as Sky Lark labored to get her sheets back on the bed and fold them.  
"Hm...let's see...email from unknown address...and you said it was important, Sky." Hope mused to herself and opened the message.  
And the intensity of the words hit her mind full force.  
"Hope,  
If you get this, meet me at the park at midnight today.  
Your brother, Lightus."  
The now empty glass shattered on the floor loudly.  
She wasn't breathing.  
She couldn't breathe.  
"Hope..." Sky Lark appeared behind her as she hyperventilated, "Hope...you need to calm down...what...-" He was cut off short when he too, got a good look at the message, "What the..."  
"No...it can't be..."  
"After all this time..." Sky Lark was at a loss of words.  
Hope clenched her fists, "It's an impostor."  
Sky glanced at her, "How can you be so sure about it?"  
"I don't know..." Hope shrugged tensely, "It could be a trap for all we know."  
"Always the logical one..." Sky Lark chuckled.  
"Well whoever it is, we're going to find out soon. For now, let's go to the brawling inter-space."  
"Right."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The day passed by sooner than they expected. Spending the last two hours brawling, Hope was now standing beside a stall with a bottle of water as she stared off into space. It would be a lie to say she wasn't upset. The message from the morning had disturbed her greatly. Glancing at her black and silver wrist watch, she frowned at the time. She had two hours to kill before she could finally grace the park with her presence.  
"Hope?" Sky Lark opened up from his ball form and perching up on her shoulder, looked at the watch too.  
"Hm?" The teen had a pensive look on her face.  
"Are you prepared? Mentally, I mean." The bakugan elaborated.  
Black eyes darker than the night sky blinked as their owner was pulled back to reality, "Huh?"  
"Are you ready to face him?"  
"Hell yeah."  
And with that, using her skills, she blended into the darkness that crept upon the place in a flash.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The grassy field was empty. The swings moved back and forth lightly by the cool night breeze as their rusty hinges creaked.  
"This is it, Sky." Her tone was defiant, "There's no backing down now."  
"I'm with you at every point of life, Hope." The green and silver bakugan assured her.  
Sitting in one of the swings, she sighed and after sparing a glance at her watch again, began to gaze at the endless shards of crystals spread across the dark sky.  
'What am I supposed to say to him? Do I even have the right to ask anything? What if all this is a trap? But what if it isn't? What if he has returned...for me? Yeah right...like that's going to happen. But if it's true...and he's coming back, how can I tell him about my life? That I'm no longer the Hope he left behind all those years ago...that I've...-  
Her train of thoughts halted abruptly when the swing she was sitting on, moved. Hands pushed on her back with feather-light touch, making the swing move to and fro.  
Without looking back, she knew to whom those hands belonged. Not hesitating on her part though, Hope jumped from the swing and turned around sharply only to meet eyes the color of molten gold. She forgot to breathe.  
"Hope?" Lightus swallowed before continuing, "Sis, that you?"  
"L-Lightus?" Hope felt as though some invisible shield was blocking her voice. All thoughts left her mind.  
"You...you've changed." Lightus was at a loss of words.  
"So have you!" The girl snapped.  
Lightus smiled sheepishly, "You talking about my eyes? Well, ever since I met Light Flame, my eyes began to turn golden."  
"Light Flame?" Sky Lark hopped up on his brawler's shoulder.  
"Yep, my bakugan." Lightus pulled out the ball, "And...you are...?"  
"Sky Lark, Hope's chosen partner."  
"Pleased to meet you." Lightus nodded politely.  
Hope kept glaring at the teen in front of her. No doubt the fan girls would've been head over heels for his looks.  
"So..." Trying to rid the atmosphere of the awkward silence, Lightus stepped forward and took a seat on the swing beside the one his sister had been currently occupying, "How's life?"  
"A mess, thanks to you."  
The bitter tone surprised the teen, "But I thought...I thought you would be happy that I came back."  
"Happy?!" The girl skipped off the swing with a growl, "Happy my foot! Dammit Lightus! Do you have any idea how much trouble I got through, just because of you?! How many hardships I faced, only because you didn't show up?!" She was yelling now, "What happened to the promise you had made all those years ago?! ABOUT NOT LEAVING ME?!"  
"Hope...I..."  
"Don't give me that junk! You and your stupid reasons made me pay the price by giving myself up!"  
Lightus gaped at his sister. Never once had they ever fought or argued. He narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean, 'giving yourself up'?"  
"You heard me! I chose the demonic side of life...JUST BECAUSE OF YOU!"  
"Snap out of it Hope!" Grabbing her shoulders, he shook the girl roughly, "Do you even have the slightest idea of what you're saying?!"  
To his surprise, black eyes were swarming with crystalline drops as they trailed freely on pale cheeks, leaving silvery trails behind. One lone, broken whisper reached his ears, "Why did you return when it was too late...?"  
All of a sudden, the area around them began to glow and in the next moment, the twins were transported to the bakugan inter-space.  
"Huh? Is this..."  
"This is where it ends."  
The dark voice made Lightus look in front of him where his twin stood, glaring at him coldly.  
Hope clenched her fists, "I've wasted my entire childhood waiting for you...but not anymore, brother."  
Lightus brought out his guardian bakugan, "I don't know what's gotten into you, Hope...but I sincerely wish it wouldn't have come to it."  
The ground began to rumble.  
"BAKUGAN BRAWL! GUARDIUS LIGHT FLAME, STAND!"  
"BAKUGAN BRAWL! RISE, VENTUS SKY LARK!"

"Light Flame at 1000G and Sky Lark at 1000G"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Light Flame let's stop my sisters madness gate card set."

"This isn't madness _Bro_" I could feel the darkness in Hopes voice and it made me sad to think that she blames me.

"Hope if this is the way it's got to be so be Ability activate"

"Sun Flame, Sky Lark was it why do you look like Skyress"

"Light Flame at 1200G, Sky Lark at 1000G"

"Light Flame that's a good point"

"He looks like Skyress because Skyress is his twin sister Ability activate Peacock storm"

"Light Flame at 900G, Sky Lark at 1300G"

"See brother you was always the weaker twin"

"We'll see about that Ability activate Golden Shield"

"Light Flame at 1300G, Sky Lark at 1000G"

"What how"

"Light Flame here we go Gate card open Guardius Generator"

"Light Flame at 1800G, Sky Lark at 500G"

"Guardius Generator is a gate card that takes 500 from any non Guardius Bakugan and gives it to Light Flame or any other Guardius Bakugan"

"Lightus this is going to win this for us"

"I don't think so Lightus Ability activate Ventus mirror"

"What does that do?"

"Ventus mirror makes the G power of both Bakugan the same"

"Light Flame at 1800G, Sky Lark at 1800G the battle is a tie"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The battle ended in a tie and as I look over to where Hope is on the grass. "Hope are you ok, Hope wake up"

"Get away from her now you don't care about her"

"You're wrong Sky Lark I do care about her"

"Why are you holding that gold locket?"

"It's something I will never let go of Sky Lark" as I show Sky Lark the locket with the picture of Hope init. "Oh, Ok then if you _do_ care about her you can 1 Join up with her or 2 Walk away and don't try to met up or Email her again"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Lightus is that you"

"Shun what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, that girl sent us an Email"

"Let's get back shall we Shun"

"Ok"

**Lightus: Done**

**Light Flame: About Time**


	6. Haos & Guardius VS Ventus & Darkus

**Bakugan Battle Squad**

**Haos and Guardius VS Ventus and Darkus**

**Lightus: I don't own Bakugan**

Lightus POV

"Guys who does she want to fight this time?"

"She wants to fight me Lightus."

"Wait she wants to fight Volt!" I found that a bit weird

"She also said it's going to be a two on one."

"Ace she wants a two on one, but she's getting a two on two me and Volt."

"Ok let's get to the inter-space guys!"

"Dan slowdown."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ok, we're here so where are they?"

"Gus be quite!" I was getting mad now because I don't know what to do about Hope.

"Well they got here before us boss."

"Sorrow shut up now!"

"Ok Ssh talk about being too serious Black Zero."

"So Volt you ready to face me and the boss"

"Volt not facing you two alone you freak!"

"Who are you calling a freak and who are you"

"I'm Lightus and the one who made the Battle Squad!"

"Wait you're Lightus you're not what I thought you be!"

"Ok let's get started shell we Black Zero?"

"That voce I know it from somewhere!"

"Lightus snap out of it!"

"Oh right Light Flame let do, Volt you ready?"

"Of course Gate card set!"

"BAKUGAN BRAWL! HAOS BORIATES STAND!"

"BAKUGAN BRAWL! DARKUS NEO PHOENIX STAND!"

"BAKUGAN BRAWL! VENTUS SKY LARK STAND!"

"Boriates at 700G, Sky Lark and Neo Phoenix at 2000G"

"Wait Sky Lark then that means HOPE what are you doing!"

"BAKUGAN BRAWLGUARDIUS LIGHT FLAME STAND!"

"Boriates and Light Flame at 1700G, Sky Lark and Neo Phoenix at 2000G"

"Ability activate Sun Flame!"

"Boriates and Light Flame at 1900G, Sky Lark and Neo Phoenix at 2000G"

"That ability again, Ability activate Peacock storm!"

"Boriates and Light Flame at 1600G, Sky Lark and Neo Phoenix at 2300G"

"I don't think so Ability activate Odin Shield!"

"Boriates and Light Flame at 1900G, Sky Lark and Neo Phoenix at 2000G"

"Oh no you don't Ability activate Phoenix Flames!"

"Boriates and Light Flame at 1600G, Sky Lark and Neo Phoenix at 2300G"

"Ability activate Golden Shield, plus Fusion ability Guardius Shield!"

"Boriates and Light Flame at 2200G, Sky Lark and Neo Phoenix at 2000G"

"What a Fusion ability for a shield ability what are we going to do Hope?"

"Well brother not bad but not much good now, Ability activate Peacock Wind!"

"Boriates and Light Flame at 2000G, Sky Lark and Neo Phoenix at 2000G"

"Volt now!"

"GATE CARD OPEN! DARCKUS AND VENTUS POWER LOSS!"

"Boriates and Light Flame at 2000G, Sky Lark and Neo Phoenix at 1000G"

"Neo Phoenix change!"

"CHANGE TO PYRUS!"

"Ability activate Pyrus smasher!"

"Boriates and Light Flame at 1000G, Sky Lark and Neo Phoenix at 2000G"

"No the gate card!"

"Volt I've got this Ability activate BLINDING NOVA PLUS FUSION ABILITY ACTIVATE GUARDIUS NOVA!"

"Boriates and Light Flame at 3000G, Sky Lark and Neo Phoenix at 2000G"

"What how could you do that to me I'm your sister Lightus!"

"Hope I'm sorry."

"Ability activate Ventus mirror"

"Boriates and Light Flame at 3000G, Sky Lark and Neo Phoenix at 3000G"

"You tricked me why Hope?"

"I'm not the same Hope from before Lightus!"

"Well I'm not the same Lightus from before!"

"Yes you are the only thing that's not is your eyes!"

"No you're wrong; I DIED WITH MUM AND DAD IN THE MALL FIRE!"

"No you're not dead you're right here in front of me."

"YOU DON'T GET IT I CAME BACK TO PROTCET YOU and it wasn't my time yet, that was also how I met Light Flame!" I was now get very mad and sad.

"Lightus should we summon him?"

"Brother who summon who?"

"Yes let's summon him and show my sister that I'm not weak!"

"WE SUMMON OUR MECHTOGAN…...LIGHTHON!"

"I'm here to serve my masters Lightus and his Bakugan Light Flame."

"LET'S DO THIS DOUBLE ABILITY ACTIVATE GUARDIUS GEM BLAST PLUS MECHTOGAN ABILITY ACTIVATE LIGHTHON MEGA CANNON!"

"Boriates, Light Flame and Lighthon at 10000G, Sky Lark and Neo Phoenix at 500G"

"What how can they have that much power Hope?"

"I don't know, but his really mad at me"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Dan look his hair!"

"What Keith?"

"Lightus hair its turn gold!"

"So"

"His hair isn't normally gold but black!"

"Oh"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ability activate

"Ventus …

"Pyrus …

…Peacock Storm!"

… Phoenix Flaming Fire!"

"Boriates, Light Flame and Lighthon at 10000G, Sky Lark and Neo Phoenix at 2500G"

"Quadruple Ability activate Double Prometheus Cannon plus Custom Battle Ability and Fusion ability Buster Mega Barrel and now Olympus Cannon!"

"Boriates, Light Flame and Lighthon at 11500G, Sky Lark and Neo Phoenix at 1200G"

"Hopes and Black Zeros life-force zero!"

"The battle goes to Lightus Storm and Volt Luster!"

"They did it!"

"Yes they did Gus yes they did."

"How could Hope and Black Zero lose?"

"They were facing a Mechtogan Sorrow."

"Oh shut up Mica!"

"Let's go guys."

"Hope wait I don't want to fight you you're my twin sister"

"Yah so?"

"Twins need to sick together, don't you think?"

"Yes they should!"

"So join the Bakugan Battle Squad."

"What! No!"

"Fine I'll join you."

"But Lightus you can't!"

"I can and I will Dan!"

"He needs to do this Dan like my Sister did for me."

"But Keith."

"Lightus wait!"

"I'm sorry guys but I have to do this bye and the next time we see each other we're foes!"

**Lightus: didn't see that coming did you, R&R pzl**


	7. The BBS and Light Flames Past

**Bakugan Battle Squad**

**The BBS and Light Flames past**

**Lightus: I don't own Bakugan**

Keith POV

"Ok now what do we do?"

"Volt calm down!" Everyone was freaking out since Lightus did a Mira.

"Ok now that everyone has calmed down I have something I found out last night."

"What is it Drago?"

"Well Wavern came to me last night and told me I have a son!"

"Wait you have a son?"

"Yes Gus."

"Ok then who is the mum Drago?"

"Dan he might not even know."

"Why don't you each have one guess of who you think it is?"

"Is it Tigrerra?"

"No Ace."

"Sirenoid?"

"No Volt."

"Harpus?"

"No Gus."

"Elfin?"

"No Dan."

"Skyress?"

"No Keith."

"It's Wavern isn't it Drago?"

"Yes Shun Wavern is the mum."

"What how can she be the mum?"

"Ok if Wavern is the mum, who is the son?"

"My son is..."

"Who is he then?"

"Is...Is..."

"Come on then Drago who is it?"

"It is Light Flame!"

"WHAT LIGHT FLAME IS YOUR SON?"

"Dan just calm down!"

"Keith how can I be calm my bakugan has a son, a son may I add is on the other team!"

SLAP...

"Daniel calm down now!"

"Shun you slapped me!"

"So what if I did you needed to calm down."

"So how did the Battle Squad get put together guys?"

"What's that Volt how the BBS was made?"

"Yes."

"Well."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lightus POV

_"Are you Gus Grav, Ace Grit, Shun Kazami and Keith Clay or better known as Spectra Phantom?"_

_"Who's asking?"_

_"To find that out you four will have to fight me in a four on one!"_

_"Us four against you are you joking, we are four of the best Brawlers anywhere!"_

_"No."_

_"What you're not joking!"_

_"I say we just beat him in our first turn."_

_"Field Open!"_

_"BAKUGAN BRAWL! Ventus Master Ingram STAND!"_

_"BAKUGAN BRAWL! Darkus Infinity Helios STAND!"_

_"BAKUGAN BRAWL! Darkus Knight Percival STAND!"_

_"BAKUGAN BRAWL! Subterra Rex Vulcan STAND!"_

_"BAKUGAN BRAWL! Guardius Light Flame STAND!"_

_"Ingram, Helios, Percival and Vulcan at 3100, Light Flame at 1000!"_

_"HAHA look at his Bakugans power level!"_

_"Ace my power level is only 600."_

_"Gate card set!"_

_"Ability activate Wind Echo!"_

_"Ingram, Helios, Percival and Vulcan at 3100, Light Flame at 700!"_

_"Ha only 300 Ability activate Sun Shield!"_

_"Ingram, Helios, Percival and Vulcan at 3100, Light Flame at 1300!"_

_"Ability activate Dang Sleath!"_

_"Ingram, Helios, Percival and Vulcan at 3400, Light Flame at 1300!"_

_"Ability activate Hyper Impact!"_

_"Ingram, Helios, Percival and Vulcan at 3900, Light Flame at 800!"_

_"Preparing Solar Striker!"_

_"BakuNano Gear Boost!"_

_"Ingram, Helios, Percival and Vulcan at 3900, Light Flame at 1800!"_

_"BakuNano Gear Ability activate Solar Striker X!"_

_"Ingram, Helios, Percival and Vulcan at 2900, Light Flame at 2800!"_

_"What's that guys?"_

_"I don't know Ace it looks like a cross between Battle Gear and BakuNano!"_

_"It's Light Flames BakuNano Gear with the power of both Battle Gear and BakuNano!"_

_"Ability activate Hammer Knuckle plus Fusion Ability Drill Booster!"_

_"Ingram, Helios, Percival and Vulcan at 3600, Light Flame at 2500!"_

_"Ability activate Nova Storm!"_

_"Ingram, Helios, Percival and Vulcan at 3600, Light Flame at 3000!"_

_"Fusion Ability activate Mortal Karbia!"_

_"Ingram, Helios, Percival and Vulcan at 3800, Light Flame at 2800!"_

_"Ability activate Nova Sword!"_

_"Ingram, Helios, Percival and Vulcan at 3800, Light Flame at 3500!"_

_"Ability activate Bind Shield!"_

_"Ingram, Helios, Percival and Vulcan at 4100, Light Flame at 3200!"_

_"Fusion Ability activate Solar Sword!"_

_"Ingram, Helios, Percival and Vulcan at 4100, Light Flame at 4000!"_

_Now Percival and Light Flame are now locked in a sword fight._

_"Fusion Ability activate Guardian Sword!"_

_"Ingram, Helios, Percival and Vulcan at 4100, Light Flame at 5000!"_

_"Aces life-force zero!"_

_"Ingram, Helios and Vulcan at 3300, Light Flame at 5000!"_

_"BAKUGAN BRAWL! Ventus Shadow Wing STAND!"_

_"Ingram, Shadow Wing, Helios and Vulcan at 3650, Light Flame at 5000!"_

_"Ability activate Ninjitsu Combo – Moon Light Fang and Vista Wing!"_

_"Ninjitsu Master Ingram, Helios and Vulcan at 4250, Light Flame at 5000!"_

_"Ability activate Solar Roar!"_

_"Ninjitsu Master Ingram, Helios and Vulcan at 4000, Light Flame at 5500!"_

_"Double Ability activate Mega Viblow and Hyper Aegis!"_

_"Ninjitsu Master Ingram, Helios and Vulcan at 4750, Light Flame at 1000!"_

_"Guardian Ability activate Restorer of Power!"_

_"Ninjitsu Master Ingram, Helios and Vulcan at 4750, Light Flame at 5500!"_

_"Gus life-force zero!"_

_"Ninjitsu Master Ingram and Helios at 3050, Light Flame at 5500!"_

_"GATE CARD OPEN SOLAR STAR!"_

_"Ninjitsu Master Ingram and Helios at 3050, Light Flame at 7500!"_

_"This also lets me use BakuNano Gear level 2 and as long as it is on the field levels 3, 4, 5 and 6!"_

_"BakuNano Gear Level 2 Ability activate Solar Striker Beta X2!"_

_"Ninjitsu Master Ingram and Helios at 3050, Light Flame at 10000!"_

_"Shun life-force zero!"_

_"Helios at 1200, Light Flame at 10000!"_

_"Ability activate Mauser Impact!"_

_"Helios at 2100, Light Flame at 4600!"_

_"Ability activate Deep Fire - Block A!"_

_"Helios at 4600, Light Flame at 4600!"_

_"Nice one Keith but, Ability activate Back to Base!"_

_"Helios at 1200, Light Flame at 1000!"_

_"Why don't you use these?" passing over the maxus Bakugans to Keith._

_"Ok then, ULTIMATE FORMATION!"_

_"OMEGA FORMATION!"_

_"Maxus Infinity Helios at 4200, Omega Light Flame at 4000!"_

_"Seven Abilities activate Ventus Air Saw, Pyrus Spear, Darkus Slave, Subterra Gravity, Darkus Beagilita, Haos Sheria and Aquos wave!"_

_"Maxus Infinity Helios at 5600, Omega Light Flame at 3100!"_

_"Seven Abilities activate Air Thunder, Earth Spikes, Water Spinner, Fire Blaster, Dark Mist, Light Force X and Light Sword!"_

_"Maxus Infinity Helios at 5400, Omega Light Flame at 5400!"_

_"Double Fusion Ability activate Pararidle Fire and Ultimate Striker!"_

_"Maxus Infinity Helios at 6000, Omega Light Flame at 4200!"_

_"Double Fusion Ability activate Omega Cannon X and Omega Guardian Blade X!"_

_"Maxus Infinity Helios at 6000, Omega Light Flame at 12000!"_

_"Keith life-force zero!"_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_"So you want us to join the BBS what you made and stand for Bakugan Battle Squad?"_

_"Yep."_

_"But you haven't told us your name yet and who you are working for."_

_"Oh I forgot my Name is Lightus Storm and I'm working for Hydron."_

_"WHAT HYDRON?!"_

**Lightus: you didn't see the Maxus Bakugans making their return or Hydron not being dead, R&R**


	8. Confronting the Realities

_**Bakugan Battle Squad.  
Chapter 8: Confronting the Realities. **_

**(Written by Hope as the co-author of this story.)**

"So what you're saying is that your long lost brother is back." Sorrow stated, giving Hope a pointed look.  
Hope nodded wordlessly.  
"Not just any brother, twin brother, that is." Mica added.  
"You can say that again." Sorrow grumbled.  
"Not just any...-"  
"I didn't mean it!" The red-head snapped at the girl.  
"Sure you didn't!" She shot back at him.  
"You wanna pick up a fight, Mickey?!"  
"Don't call me that!"  
"Stop it already!" Hope finally decided to separate her bickering team-mates, "You're giving me a head-ache."  
"He started it!" The two snapped in unison before glaring at each other.  
"So...what's the plan?" A quiet voice came out of no where.  
"Jeez, Zero! Man, you almost gave me a heart attack! Make some noise when you move!" Sorrow looked back in bewilderment as Black Zero -or Zero...as they preferred to call him- entered the room calmly.  
"Zero! Sorrow was being mean to me again!" Mica went over to the taller teen.  
"Like hell I was!"  
"Language!" Hope pinched the bridge of her nose as another round of casual bickering arose once more.  
"As I was saying before I was interrupted by...someone..." Mica glared sharply as the red-head.  
Sorrow snickered, "I'm a free citizen! My vote counts! Freedom of expression!"  
"Do you ever get that empty feeling in your head?!"  
"At least I don't have a big mouth!"  
"Oh please! Sorrow...I'd really like to help you out...if you tell me which way you came in!"  
After a few minutes, Hope felt like exploding if that kept going on and stood up abruptly, "I'm going to get some air."  
Leaving the room, she shut the door louder than necessary.  
"What was that about?" Mica blinked.  
"She just has a lot on her mind." Sorrow acted his age and attempted to divert the younger girl's attention, "So...who's the big-headed jerk again?!"  
"Sorrow...you...ugh!"

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Hope took a deep breathe as her black eyes wandered off at the sight before her. Leaning against the metal railing, she could see miles and miles of greenery. The small apartment they had to themselves was located on a secluded area, surrounded by grassy plains. It was safe, that they were sure of.  
The sliding door to the balcony opened with almost no sound and without turning, Hope knew who it was. Familiar foot steps approached her.  
"Hey." Zero's voice was quiet as usual.  
"Hey." Hope kept surveying the green land blankly.  
"Want to talk?" Zero was gazing at the scenery with her, resting his arms on the railing.  
Exhaling and somewhat releasing her pent up frustration, Hope did began to talk. It was always the same. Whenever she was all worked up, Zero would find her sulking and confront her, she'd pour her heart out to the silent teen...who would listen without a comment and when she was done, would offer his support in every possible way.  
With occasional gaps here and there, Hope started speaking about her life. Her leadership duties. Her failures. But most of all, the return of her brother who was opposing her.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You're unbelievable!" Mica brought her hands down on the table hard, yelped at the impact and turned away.  
"Where're you going, Mickey?" Sorrow got up as well.  
"To find something to eat! Food is much better than...-" Mica stopped abruptly in front of the balcony. The large glass window showed the picture outside clearly.  
"Better than...what? Mickey? Mickey? Mica?!" Sorrow turned around to look at the girl as she stared outside the glass barrier.  
"I knew they had a thing for each other!" The red head declared triumphantly as the two witnessed Hope and Zero in an embrace.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Zero wasn't a huggy person...not at all. But for Hope, he'd make an exception. For rarely, the girl needed comfort but when she did, there weren't much people she trusted to display her vulnerability openly to.  
Like now, for instance. As she shook in his arms with silent sobs, she appeared to be even more delicate. The teen allowed his leader to lighten her heart and free it of the heavy burden she was carrying.  
_"Hope...I promise. As long as I'm alive, I'll never leave you."_  
_"I swear Hope...as long as my heart is beating, I'll never leave you alone."_  
"He lied to me Zero..." She whispered brokenly, "I'll never forgive him. He lied to me."


	9. The Finale Attribute

**Bakugan Battle Squad**

**The Finale Attribute**

**Lightus: I don't own Bakugan**

Hydron POV

"Dryoid the Battle Squad needs one more member"

"Why do they?"

"Well Dryoid they haven't got all the attributes they only have Pyrus, Subterra, Haos, Darkus and Ventus meaning that the Battle Squad isn't at full power yet."

"So all they need is an Aquos Brawler, but we don't know any Aquos Brawlers Hydron."

"There is one Brawler I know but he hates me and told me he never wanted to see me again!"

"Who Hydron?"

"My brother Dry my older brother!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jordan POV

"Jordan ?"

"What?"

"Come over you've got a call!"

"I'm coming Armoron!"

"Hi brother."

"Hydron what do you want!"

"Is that anyway to talk to family?"

"Family you mean the family I walked out of because dad wanted to kill all the Bakugan, with you trying to show dad you weren't useless!"

"I need your help."

"What was that brother?"

"There's a team that doesn't have an Aquos Brawler and I was hoping you could join."

"I'll think about it brother."

"Jordan someone else is calling you now."

"Who is this?"

"My name is Wiseman."

"So Wiseman what do you want?"

"I want you to brawl for me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I don't brawl." As I end the call.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hydron POV

"Dan why don't you and the Battle Squad come here?"

"Ok we'll be there soon."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jordan POV

"Armoron what should I do?"

"What about Hydron?"

"Yes."

"Maybe you should let brawling him make up your mind for you."

"That's a great idea Armoron!"

"So that's the Aquos Brawler then."

"Yes Volt."

"He can't be that good, since I've never heard of him."

"Ace you do know who that is don't you?"

"Not really why?"

"He's my older brother."

"Hydron lets brawl!"

"Why?"

"I need to see if you have change."

"Gauntlet Power Strike!"

"BAKUGAN BRAWL! AQUOS CORE ARMORON, STAND!"

"BAKUGAN BRAWL! SUBTERRA DRYOID, STAND!"

"Core Armoron at 1500, Dryoid at 700!"

"Gate Card set!"

"Ability activates Knuckle Vulcan!"

"Core Armoron at 1500, Dryoid at 900!"

"Ability activates Armor claws!"

"Core Armoron at 1700, Dryoid at 900!"

"Double Ability activates Murasame Arrow and Murasame Blade!"

"Core Armoron at 1400, Dryoid at 1200!"

"Ha is that all you got brother?"

"What the hell are you talking about seeing how Armoron has more Gs the Dryoid!"

"Double Fusion Ability activates Shoo Dragon Fly and Geki Grit Demon!"

"Core Armoron at 900, Dryoid at 1500!"

"Ha you think you're the only one with a sword but you're not!"

"Double Ability activates Core Blade and Armor Blade plus Fusion Ability Core Armor Blade!"

"Core Armoron at 2000, Dryoid at 1000!"

"Double Fusion Ability activates Retsu Lightning and Double Caliber!"

"Core Armoron at 2000, Dryoid at 2000!"

"Ability acti..."

"Ability activates Accel Speed!"

Ha good one Hydron now they can't activate any more abilities."

"So I can't use any of my abilities but I can do this GATE CARD OPEN!"

"DEACTIVATE!"

"Core Armoron at 2000, Dryoid at 200!"

"What just happened?"

"Deactivate is a gate card that nullifies all abilities of any Mechanical Bakugan."

"Ability activates Land Shutter!"

"Core Armoron at 2000, Dryoid at 2400!"

"Double Ancient Ability activates Froschs Aquos Energy Aquos Cyclone and Exedras Darkus Energy Nebulous Hammer!"

"Core Armoron at 2200, Dryoid at 1900!"

"Plus Fusion Ability activates Double Armor!"

"Core Armoron at 4400, Dryoid at 1900!"

"Hydrons life-force zero!"

"Brother you have change so I'll join you."

"Looks like we're at full power now."

"What do you mean Keith?"

"Well Volt we have all the Attributes Dan, Pyrus. Shun, Ventus. Me and Ace, Darkus. You, Haos. Gus and Hydron, Subterra and Jordan, Aquos."

"We have the..."

"FINALE ATTRIBUTE!"

**Lightus: There you go the Battle Squad got more powerful don't forget to R&R. **


	10. Bakugan Battle Squad Twins Torn Apart

**Bakugan Battle Squad**

**Twins Torn Apart**

**Lightus: I don't own Bakugan and I never will**

Lightus POV

"Lightus what you looking at?"

"Why did I have to go train that day?" I ask myself while I'm looking at the locket with the picture of Hope init.

"Lightus are you even listening to me!"

"Did you say something Light?"

"Oh you were looking at the locket again, you're not to blame and you two are back together, so what's wrong?"

"I am to blame Light, I still remember that day it's like a nightmare that won't go away!"

"Lightus it's not your fault." Light Flame tried to tell me.

"If I didn't go train with him all of this would not had happened."

As Light Flame try's to help, I don't know that someone is spying on me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hopes POV

As I'm walking down the hall to see what Lightus is up to I hear crying?

"I am to blame Light, it's my entire fault!"

"Isn't that your brother crying Hope?"

"I think it is Sky Lark, lets spy on him." (**A/N: what the hell Hope?**)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lightus POV Flashback

_Moonlight flitted through the royal blue curtains onto a cream colored fleece. Hope was covered by the said material and was sleeping soundly, her raven black hair spread around her head like the hallo of an angel of death._  
_My bed next to Hopes was made neatly as though I had never touched it before. I was currently padding towards my sleeping sister. My footsteps were silent on the emerald green velvet carpet._  
_"Hope...?" My whisper was answered by even breathing._

_"Lightus she's still asleep we can be back before she evens wakes up." Light Flame says._

_"Ok, but first let me put my gifts on her pillow." I whisper to him as I put a birthday card and a locket on the soft pillow._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_"You came then?"_

_"Yeah you do know it's my sister and mine..."_

_"Birthday. I know." He finishes for me. (**A/N: Anyone know who "he" is?**) "You need some help getting stronger and don't tell me you don't need help because I know you do."_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_"Why have you stopped Lightus?"_

_"I just have a very bad feeling. Can I go and see is my sister is ok?"_

_"Ok but come back." He tells me._

_But what I didn't know was how bad that feeling was. When I got to mine and Hopes house I was too late she was gone, I failed to protected her but worse of all I broke my promises. "I promise. As long as I'm alive, I'll never leave you.", "I won't. I promise." He stroked her hair gently, "I swear Hope...as long as I'm alive, I'll never leave you..." I was now crying as I remembered the promise I made and failed to keep them how could I call myself her brother...no not her brother but her twin, how could I call myself her twin when I couldn't protected her._

_"Lightus come here look what I've got!"_

_"What is it Light?" _

_"The card and locket you got Hope for yours and her birthday."_

_"Hope...HOPE WHERE ARE YOU?" I yell hoping she would yell back, but of course no one yelled back. "Light we must get stronger, stronger to find Hope."_

_"Maybe I can help Lightus?"_

_"YOU THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT IF YOU HADN'T STARTED HELPING ME, HOPE WOULD STILL BE HERE AND HOW WOULD YOU HELP ANYWAY?" I yell at him in anger. _

_"I can show you how to Brawl." He tells me._

_"BRAWL HOW WILL THAT HELP?"_

_"You will need a strong bond with Light Flame to help your sister." A blue Bakugan ball tells me._

_"Ok, but both of you have to tell me and Light your name, that means you and your Bakugan." I tell both of them._

_"Fine my name is ..."_ (**A/N: see if you can tell me who this person is**)

_"And I'm his Bakugan ..." _(**A/N: and see if you can tell me who his Bakugan is too**)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hopes POV (Her room)

"That can't be true; he's the one who went not me." I say as I was crying at what I heard Lightus say. The reason why it can't be true is because this is what happened.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hopes POV Flashback

_Moonlight flitted through the royal blue curtains onto a cream colored fleece. The figure covered by the said material was sleeping soundly, raven black hair spread around her head like the hallo of an angel of death._  
_The bed next to the figure's was empty and made neatly as though it had never been touched before. The owner of that bed was currently padding towards the sleeping girl. His footsteps were silent on the emerald green velvet carpet._  
_"Hope...?" His whisper was answered by even breathing._  
_Sighing, he folded a paper clutched in his hand and placed it on the soft pillow next to her head. Gently stroking back her scattered bangs that were exactly like the ones framing his face, he bit his lip, reconsidering his decision and knowing he would regret it later. But there was no turning back now._  
_"Hope..." His breathed again, "Know that...no matter where I am...I love you, my twin...never gonna leave you alone." He swallowed nervously, "Promise, I'll be back someday. Wait for me...my Hope...Farewell, sister."_  
_And just like that, he crept out of the room, not looking back._

_0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_"How could he leave me like this, Sky?" Her navy blue shirts' collar was soaked with tears, "How could he leave at all?"_  
_"Hope..." Sky Lark could do nothing but watch his friend in anguish._  
_"He promised...he promised he'd stay with me...he said he 's never leave me alone..." She was sobbing brokenly now, "How could he do this to me? Why did he break his promise?"_  
_"Maybe he had to." Sky hopped on to her shoulder._  
_Hope snapped her head up at his voice, "What could be more important than me?! He said I was his life! His hope! What could be so special that he had to leave me?!"_  
_The bakugan heaved a sigh and silently allowed his owner to pour her heart out._  
_All of a sudden, there was a beep from her baku-watch._  
_"Huh?"_  
_Sky Lark fetched the article for Hope as she reached for it._  
_"A voice message...?"_  
_Static signals were making it unclear, not letting the duo identify whom the gruff voice belonged to._  
_"Your brother is with me at the moment. If you want to see him alive again, meet me at the abandoned stadium in next twenty minutes."_  
_With it, the screen went blank._  
_"This has trap written all over it..." Sky Lark stated, glaring at the now dark screen._  
_"He...said he has Lightus..."_  
_Sky turned at her quivering voice, "Hope?"_  
_"He's got my brother..." Disbelief was etched all over her face._  
_"He could be lying, Hope...think rationally..." Sky Lark quickly hopped into her pocket as Hope stepped towards the door._  
_"I don't care Sky..." Black eyes held a fierce determination, "I'm going to get him back...no matter what."_

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wind rustled about the silent place as Hope's footsteps echoed in the empty stadium.  
"There's no one here..." Muttering to herself, she looked around, analyzing her surroundings, sharp as always, "Maybe we should...-"  
"Well, well...despite what I've heard about you...you're turning out to be quite a bit of a disappointment...Hope..."  
She whipped around at the menacing voice, "Show yourself!"  
A shadowy figure was circling her, " But since your brother didn't live up to my expectations...I think you'd do just fine."  
"What are you talking about?! Where is he?!"  
"Poor, poor Hope...left alone by her only brother...her other half...she's so lost..." The taunting continued.  
"Shut up!" Hope snapped in irritation, "What do you know about it?!"  
"Oh believe me...I know a lot." The man stopped right behind her, a maniacal smirk on his face, "After all...I was the one who made your precious brother leave in the first place."  
"You what?!" Hope halted in mid-step at the piece of information.  
"Of course. He was seeking help...so I guided him in the right direction. At first he didn't want to do it...but when I presented all the pros and cons to him..." His grin broadened, "He agreed that leaving you behind was the best choice."  
"You mean..."  
"Yes...you were always in his way. He couldn't proceed in his life without getting rid of you."  
Hope didn't want to believe a word but as much as she hated it, her mind was agreeing with the man.  
"So he did what was best for him...and left. Simple." A hand reached forward to twirl a piece of long raven hair around a finger as the man continued, "If you don't believe me...I have the proof."  
"What is it...?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.  
Something was pressed into her hand and as she brought her fist forward to look at the object, her eyes widened significantly, "This... this is..."  
"The bracelet you made for him. Yes. He wanted to forget you...and remove all traces of your existence from his life. So he threw it away but I..." The hand was still playing with her flowing hair as her breathe hitched, "I thought you had a right to know the true self of your twin. You deserved a chance."  
"I...I..." Hope was stammering now, "It's...it's not possible...he said...he promised...

" _  
__"All lies, my dear...it was just a bunch of lies. He used you...and then tossed you away like trash. But my eyes can identify a diamond among layers of dust...so here I am, helping you out."  
Hope was feeling light-headed now as her head started spinning at the sudden turn of events. She was shocked. She was panicking on the inside, thinking about how naive she had been, "I...I trusted him...with all my heart...I trusted him...I loved him..."  
"Because he was a good liar...the fact is that..." The man bent forward to whisper in the teen's ear, "He. Betrayed. You."  
And darkness pulled her into a blissful abyss of nothingness as the man pushed at a pressure point on her neck, catching the girl as she collapsed.  
A few moments later, the stadium was empty once again as though no one had stepped in it for ages._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lightus POV (outside Hopes room)

"Light I've got to try and show I am still her brother and will all ways love her no matter what." I tell him as I knock on Hopes bedroom door. "Just hope she's not asleep." I say as the door opens.

"Lightus what do you want?" She asks looking a bit mad.

"I didn't wake you up did I sis?" I ask her.

"No! Now what do you want?"

"Just to tell you that I am still your brother and I will all way love you and be there for you no matter what." I tell her.

"Lightus Storm don't you dare make another promise you can't keep!" She tells me.

"Fine I won't, but meet me in my room tonight ok sis?" I ask her well more like beg her.

"Ok, I'll meet you in your room tonight Lightus." She answers me.

**A/N**

**Lightus: What's going to happen in the next chapter guys?**

**Light Flame: Why are you asking them this is your fic so you already know what's going to happen**

**Lightus: Thanks to my co-writer Newborn Hope and who is that person and who is his Bakugan as well, why don't you guess who it is**

**Light Flame: Is it...**

**Lightus: No not you the viewers**

**Light Flame: Oh, but you didn't need to throw me you know?**

**Lightus: Yeah so**

**Nova: Don't forget to R&R this fic and Lightus other one as well**

**Lightus: Thanks, but NOVA GO BACK TO YOUR OWN FIC RIGHT NOW BEFORE I KICK YOU THERE **


	11. Bakugan Battle Squad Mending the bonds

**Bakugan Battle Squad**

**Mending the bonds**

**Lightus: Once again I would like to say thanks to Newborn Hope, I don't own Bakugan.**

Sorrow yawned and stretched. He had just finished putting away the appliances used to make dinner. Seeing as the others among the group could only cook charcoal-rich meals, it had become somewhat of his responsibility to keep his team fed.  
Zero entered the kitchen, going for the fridge to probably get a drink. Seeing the red head, the teen raised a brow.  
Sorrow sighed, "Yeah I'm still up..." The team had learned to interpret Black Zero's silent messages accurately though Mica still sometimes mistook his quiet conversations.  
Zero rolled his eyes and brought the glass of ice water to his mouth.  
"Say...Zero...?" Sorrow ran a hand through his flaming red hair, "There's something on my mind..."  
"Hm?" Zero regarded the teen calculatingly.  
"Well..." Sorrow flopped down on a chair, "You know...what's going on around..."  
Zero raised a brow, "As in...?"  
"Hope...and...this new guy who claims to be her brother..."  
Zero stiffened. The meeting between him and the said girl on the balcony the previous night flashed before his midnight eyes, "What about that?"  
Sorrow rubbed the back of his neck, an action he always did when he was confused or nervous, "So...I was thinking..."  
"Seriously?"  
"Shut up!" Sorrow decided to cut down the chase, "From what we've heard...none of them is at fault. Yet they're still so...distant."  
"Planning a re-union?" Zero and Sorrow were best friends. The raven haired teen always knew how to deal with the others' immaturity and guide him.  
"Yep!" Sorrow straightened up, "How you've grown to know what I mean!"  
Zero shook his head, "Whatever."  
"So...as I was saying before..." Sorrow relaxed back, now that Zero had understood...as always, "Maybe we should try to bring them back to at least more...friendlier terms. It's so awkward when the two of them are in the same room as the rest of us."  
"Is that even our problem?"  
"Yes it is!" Sorrow snapped back, "It's affecting the whole team. Hope's brawling statics have dropped. We haven't had one of those friendly sit-together moments since ages! You and I have the 'guy-time' but Mickey hasn't had a chance to converse with Hope! Plus..." Sorrow paused and took a deep breath, "We still haven't welcomed the new guy properly."  
Zero exhaled, nodding once, "So we try and bring them closer."  
"Exactly."  
"How?"  
"Um..." Sorrow tapped his fingers against the polished wooden surface, "Maybe we should let Mickey into it..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I still don't know how any of this should be our concern!" Mica grumbled quietly as she gripped the ladder tighter.  
"Do I hear complaining down there?" Sorrow grinned from his place, perched up on the highest step of the said ladder. He was always good at climbing.  
"Knock it off or I'll knock this thing off!" Mica kicked the ladder lightly.  
"Hey! I'm not gravity proof!" Sorrow continued taping the multi-colored paper chains to the wall and ceiling.  
"News flash..." Mica commented dryly.  
The red head refrained from commenting when he spotted the black clad figure, "There you are, Zero...what took you so long?"  
Zero glanced up at the two impassively from where he was holding a few large boxes, "You should try going through the whole basement, searching for something that shouldn't be there."  
Sorrow gave him a lop-sided grin before descending the steps as though it were his second nature. The teen was well aware of Zero's calculating gaze piercing his head.  
"Zero!" Mica let go of the ladder and skipped over to the raven-haired teen, ignoring Sorrow as he almost tumbled down in haste, should the girl abandon him.  
"Yo." Zero greeted in his signature syllable.  
"You tired? Do you want me to carry these? Or make you lemonade or something?!" The girl rambled on to the teen she had come to accept as a big brother.  
"No thanks. I'm fine." Zero smiled at her as he set the boxes down near the couch.  
Sorrow knelt beside them, checking out the stuff Zero had brought.  
Mica suddenly realized something, "Hey Sorrow...?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What's in the menu?"  
The teen halted in the middle of opening a packet of balloons, "Uh...um...well..."  
"You mean you didn't plan that?! You idiot! And you call yourself a talented manager!" Mica scolded.  
"I was busy with other stuff, okay?!" The red head shot back, "Ask Zero..."  
The girl turned towards the said teen, her previous anger vanishing, "What should we make to eat, Zero?"  
Zero frowned as he rattled his mind in search of an appropriate answer, "Perhaps...strawberry shortcake?"  
"And...?" Mica persisted.  
"Apple pie...maybe."  
"And...?"  
"Pizza?"  
"And...?  
"Pasta...?"  
"And...?"  
"Whoa whoa whoa!" Sorrow interrupted the two, "That's enough! The more dishes you add, the more time you'll spend in the kitchen with me! I need assistance!"  
"Sure." Zero drawled. He wasn't that bad of a cook.  
Mica looked at her perfectly manicured painted cobalt blue nails, "I'm sorry...I think I'll just help with the decorations. Don't really want to ruin my hands."  
Sorrow stared at the girl in disbelief, "You serious?! Since when do you care so much about your appearance?!"  
"Since I had to put up with you, you mental case!"  
"Oohhh! I'm sensing a 'crush'..."  
"That's the sound of your head when I bang it in the wall, Sorrow!" Mica stomped her foot as she realized what she had said. With a reddened face, the girl got up and stormed off, leaving the two teens in stoic silence.  
Sorrow blinked before coming back to senses, "So...Zero...my man...since we're done here, you helping me cook?"  
The said teen shrugged and got up as he followed the red-head to the kitchen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mica was lying on her bed, listening to music when a delicious smell wafted in her room. Exhaling deeply, she got up, "Where's that coming from...?"  
As she walked downstairs, the scent became stronger. Entering the kitchen, the girl watched in awe as she witnessed Sorrow and Zero working in harmony.  
Zero wasn't a bad cook at all. But Sorrow was an excellent gourmet chef and he proved his abilities by constantly instructing Zero on his kitchen skills.  
"Stir the vegetables...beat the eggs...check the pie...sift the flour... sprinkle some sugar...turn down the heat... stop frowning like that...did you burn something?...whip the cream... taste the...Mickey?!"  
Zero did a double-take as he glared at Sorrow in a mix of confusion and disgust, "I can't taste her...!"  
"No, doofus! Over there!" Sorrow pointed at the door without looking up from where he was mixing something in a bowl and flipping ingredients in a fry pan at the same time.  
"Idiot..." Zero and Mica had muttered at the same time.  
"I see you guys are working...smoothly." Mica regarded the messy kitchen calmly.  
"Of course we are! What did you expect? Zero and I battling or something?!"  
"Ha...ha." Mica pronounced the two syllables with a straight face, "Need me for anything?"  
Sorrow nodded enthusiastically, "Sure...set up the cutlery in living room."  
Mica eyed the multiple band-aids on Zero's hands before taking out the plates.  
"And as for you..." Sorrow turned towards Zero who was sitting on a chair, helping himself with a glass of water, "Extract some orange juice...we're not gonna serve sodas and fresh juice is more healthy. In the mean time, I'll decorate the cake...and...Ah!"  
Zero raised his head to look at Sorrow. The said teen had a devious smile on his face, "Why didn't I think of it before...hurry up Zero...you've got work to do..."  
"What?" Zero eyed him warily.  
"Just trust me and get to work, minion!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hope blinked. Someone had knocked the door to her room. Getting up, the teen reached to open the door, coming face to face with...nothing.  
However, there were some arrow signs guiding her out of the room down the hall. Shrugging, Hope picked up SkyLark and went downstairs, following the arrows.  
She entered the living room which was dark for some reason. All of a sudden, the sound of someone strumming a guitar echoed in the room.  
"Huh...? The only one around here who plays guitar is..." Hope looked around for a certain raven haired teen but saw darkness, "Zero...?"  
The music picked up pace. This didn't sound like Zero...but...  
_"The light on the horizon,  
Was brighter yesterday,  
Shadows falling over,  
The scars began to fade,  
They said it was forever,  
But then it slipped away,  
Standing at the end of,  
The final masquerade..."_  
Hope froze. That voice...there was no doubt now, "Zero?!" But he had quit singing...what was going on...?  
Someone pushed her and she ended up tumbling back on the couch behind her, "What the...stop it!"  
The lights finally flicked back on. And Hope forgot to breathe. The living room was beautifully decorated. The table in front of her was covered with food that was placed artistically. In the farthest corner was a black-clad figure, sitting cross-legged on the floor cushions with an electronic bass guitar on his lap and head-phones which also had a micro-phone were present on his head. However, what surprised the girl more was the person sitting opposite her.  
"Guys? What's going on? What's this all about?"  
"No greetings...no thanking...no appreciation..." Sorrow shook his head, coming up behind her, "All we get in return is...'what's going on? What's this all about...?'..." The teen sighed dramatically.  
"Hey Hope! Hey Lightus!" Mica waved from where she was pouring juice in the goblets, "Enjoying the party?"  
"I want to know what you guys are up to...right...now...!" Hope stood up from her place. Lightus mimicked her by leaving his spot as well.  
"Okay Zero..." Sorrow pulled Zero to get up, taking the guitar from him, completely ignoring Hope's statement, "Remember, now you and I have to do that thing in that place that is not here!"  
And the two teen were out of the room in a flash. Sorrow managed to drag Mica along with him.  
Hope frowned at the now closed door and sat back down with a sigh. Lightus though...was still standing stiffly.  
"Well..." Lightus gazed at the wall, "This...is awkward."  
Hope scoffed, "Are you in a punishment?! Sit down!"  
Lightus plopped down on the couch at the harsh comment of his twin, muttering, "Sorry..."  
"For what?!" Hope was still annoyed at her team's antics.  
"Uh..." Lightus scratched his head before finally deciding to settle the matters once and for all as he whispered, "For everything."  
Hope blinked, "Huh?"  
Lightus raised his head to meet his twin's eyes, "That's right, Hope. I know my apology isn't enough...but I'm sorry...for everything that happened. It wasn't supposed to end that way. I was gonna come home and...-"  
"And why should I believe you?" Hope clenched her fists, "You betrayed me...! Do you have any idea how much that hurt?! How lonely I felt?!"  
"I...I can't imagine your pain...sister." The teen's voice was low, "But know that...I couldn't do anything. I had to leave..."  
"Why?" Hope breathed deeply, "What the heck was so important that made you leave me?"  
"You." Lightus looked at her straightly, "You were so important to me that I was forced to leave you for a while. And when I returned...I found that I...that I had lost everything. Everything I held precious to my heart was gone... and I couldn't do a single thing to stop it."  
Hope was silent. Deep down...she wanted to believe her twin...but the wound he gave by leaving her still pained her. She wanted to forgive him. She wanted things to be normal between them once again. But she just couldn't bring herself to do it so easily.  
Lightus kept speaking, "I'm aware how hard it must've been for you...and how hard it still is. But I...I'm trying to mend the damage I was responsible for. I'm trying to end your suffering. I can't see you so...broken. Twins are supposed to depend on each other because they complete each other. Don't lose yourself on me like this, Hope...just...please...don't."  
Hope was gritting her teeth now. She was willing to just trust her brother's words and erase all the dark memories from her heart. She was just too...numb to take a step herself.  
Lightus took a cautious step towards his twin. Seeing her so detached made his heart ache with a swirl of emotions. Keeping his eyes trained on her own, he place both of his hands on her shoulder. She didn't resist. Just kept staring in his eyes with a look that reflected the pain in her heart.  
The teen pulled his sister in a protective hug and to his surprise, the girl didn't fight back. She just allowed herself to be embraced. Soon, both of them were shedding silent tears over the others' life.  
"If I say not to forgive me...will you do that?" Lightus questioned while tightening his grip around her shoulders.  
Hope quietly shook her head, as she raised a hand to hold her brother's arm. She whispered almost inaudibly, "I missed you..."  
"Me too...Hope...me too." Lightus stroked her flowing hair, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."  
After letting their hearts pour out all the pain, the two gingerly separated and sat on the couch beside each other.  
"So...are we cool now?" Lightus asked tentatively.  
Hope's affirmative nod had no hesitance.  
"Well then...what are we waiting for? Let's party!" Lightus jumped off his seat and opened the door, yelling at the top of his lungs, "SORROW?! ZERO?! MICA?! YOU GUYS WANNA SHARE OR HOPE AND I ARE ALLOWED TO CLEAN ALL THE PLATES?!"  
From somewhere upstairs, Sorrow yelled back, "DON'T YOU DARE! WE'RE NOT DOWN FOR THE COUNT YET!"  
And within a few minutes, the whole team was enjoying the scrumptious food and chatting as though nothing had happened. Hope glanced at her team and smiled a real smile as Lightus and Sorrow cornered Zero to slip ice-cubes down his shirt and Mica cheered them on.  
The sun had finally started to shine through the storm clouds.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Normal POV

On one of the tables are five Bakugan balls, one red, one white, one blue, one green and one white and gold.

"Lightus is finally having fun again." Says the white and gold one.

"What do you mean Light Flame?" The red one asks.

"Well after _you know what, _all he did was train and never did anything someone his age at the time does, he would never play or have fun its sad when you think about." Light Flame tells the other Bakugan with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Oh, well done Neo you just made him sad!" The blue one tells Neo Phoenix.

"I was only asking Jade, no need to bite my head off was there?" Neo Phoenix yells back at Jade Delancy.

"Hey what's going on here Wild Pegasis?" The green one asks Wild Pegasis because he was asleep.

"Well Sky, Light satiated that Lightus is finally having fun again, then Neo asked him what he meant by that and Light told us that after _you know what_ Lightus only trained and never did anything fun and he sounded sad about it, so Jade told Neo off and that what's happened and what's going on at this monument in time." Wild Pegasis tells Sky Lark what happened.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lightus POV (his room)

"Lightus do you think we should tell Hope and the others about Wavern and Drago being my mum and dad?" Light Flame asks me.

"Why would we need to tell them?" I ask him and looking at him as if he had just told me he hopes I die.

"Well for starters we're going to use my link to the Perfect Core to get to New Vestroia so yeah we might just need to tell them." He says to me with a look that says _you know I'm right, I'm always right._

"Hope will be here soon, oh and another thing you're not always right." I tell him. I am so worried about this yeah of course the party helped but I'm about to show my twin sister New Vestroia and I have a feeling that Sky Lark will see someone to.

Knock, knock

"Come in." I yell to whoever's at the door.

"Hi Bro."

"Hi to you to sis."

"Ok so why did you want me to come Lightus?"

"I want to show you something."

"What do you want to show me?"

"You'll see." I tell her as I turn to Light Flame and ask him. "You ready Light?"

"Of course I'm ready Lightus." He tells me as he opens a gate to New Vestroia.

"What is that, we're not going in there are we?" Hope asks me.

"Yeah we are, what are you afraid Hope, want me to hold your hand." I joke to her holding out my hand to her.

"No, but is it ok to hold your hand?" She asks me.

"I'm your brother of course you can Hope." I tell her as we jump into the gate.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

New Vestroia (Hope POV)

I nearly fall as we come out of the gate but Lightus grab my arm before I could. "Thanks bro."

"That's what I'm here for sis."

"So now what Lightus?" I ask.

"Light pick us up Sky follow behind." Lightus tells our Bakugan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

New Vestroia (Lightus POV)

"Lightus where are we going?" Hope asks me as we're both in Light Flame's hand.

"You'll see sis." I tell her.

"Lightus we're here." Light Flame's tells me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

New Vestroia (Hope POV)

"Here we are Hope." Lightus tells me.

"Wow! All that's needed now is some quite music." I say to him. Then I suddenly hear music a bit like a leaf whistle and I turn around to see Lightus playing a set of Pan Pipes. "Ok since when could you play the Pan Pipes?" I demanded.

"Well looks like you've gotta better with playing the Pan Pipes Lightus."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

New Vestroia (Sky Lark POV)

"Well looks like you've gotta better with playing the Pan Pipes Lightus."

"That voice can it be sis is that you? Skyress!" I yell.

"It's good to see you Sky Lark, my brother."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

New Vestroia (Lightus POV)

"It's good to see you again Skyress."

"And the same to you Lightus."

"How have you been Skyress?"

"I've been good, thank you Light Flame."

"So whose that with you brother?" Skyress asks Sky Lark.

"This is my partner/sister Hope." My and Sky Lark replied Skyress.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

New Vestroia (Hope POV)

"Skyress!" A green samurai like Bakugan shout as he runs toward us.

"Jaakor what's wrong?" Skyress asks the green samurai who I now know is Jaakor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

New Vestroia (Lightus POV)

"I just hard that some other Bakugan are coming this way." Jaakor tells us.

"How many of them?" I ask Jaakor.

"Around about ten or fifteen of them Lightus."

"Who are you?" Hope asks the person all in blue and with blue hair.

"Hi Jordan. What's up mate?" I ask Jordan.

"Oh, not much just loads of Bakugan who wants to kill you and Light."

"Ok so who are then?" Hope asks again.

"I am Aquos Core Armoron at your service." He says to Hope with a little bow that made me and Jordan laugh a bit at his behavior. Soon fifteen other Bakugan just started to attack us.

"_Light we need Lighthon now!" _I tell him using our bond.

"_We can't use him because we haven't told Jordan and Armoron yet." _He replies though our bond.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

New Vestroia (Jordan POV)

"_Let's use some of the Ancient Abilities Armoron!" _I say though my and Armorons bond.

"_We can't Lightus and Light don't know about this Jordan."_ Armoron replies though our bond.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

New Vestroia (Lightus POV)

"Jordan there's only one thing that we can do..."

"...Unite."

"Yep unite." I tell Jordan who nods in agreement.

"Light Flame!"

"Core Armoron!"

"UNITE!" We both yell.

"Bakugan unite!"

"CORE FLAME!"

In the air now was a Bakugan that looks like Light Flame but his wings are now more like jet wings. He now has Core Armorons chest armor, along with Armorons arm guards but now Armorons swords are on the arm guards the core blade on the left and the armor blade on the right but his claws are not covered. He now also has Armorons red vizier. He now has Armorons leg armor but his claws are not covered.

"Let's take them all out at once Ability activates Flaming Core!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hope POV (Lightus room)

"Lightus do you know any songs on the Pan Pipes?" I ask my brother.

"Yeah, do you want me to play one then Hope?" He asks me back.

"If it's ok, yes."

"Ok here's one for you."

"As he starts to play a tune that I know.

_I want to become a cheerful butterfly,_

_And ride on the shimmering wind,_

_I'm coming to see you now,_

_It's better to forget those unnecessary things,_

_There's no more time for us to be fooling around,_

_I wonder wow wow wow wow wow,_

_If we could reach the sky,_

_But wow wow wow wow wow,_

_I don't even know what my plans are for tomorrow,_

_Followed by an endless dream,_

_In this world without anything,_

_It seems like we will lose our beloved dream, but,_

_Even with these unreliable wings, full of images that tend to stay,_

_I'm sure we can fly,_

_On my hope (_**A/N: It's meant to be, On my love**_)_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lightus POV (Lightus room)

As I look up from mine Pan Pipes I see that Hope is asleep. "Good night Hope sweet dreams sis."

**Lightus: The song that Zero sang was "Final masquerade" by linkin park and the tune Lightus played on the Pan Pipes was**** "Butter-Fly (Final Version)"from Digimon Adventure by ****Wada Kouji**

**Light Flame: Don't forget to R&R**


End file.
